Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrode of a self-capacitive touch panel, and more particularly, to an electrode of a self-capacitive touch panel that utilizes a serpentine trace to increase resistance.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of electrodes and a control circuit of a conventional self-capacitive touch panel. A sensing region 100 includes a plurality of electrodes, i.e., at least an electrode 110, an electrode 111 and an electrode 112. The electrodes 110 and 111 are paired electrodes. Each of the electrodes is connected to the control circuit 130 via a conducting wire. For example, the electrode 110 is connected to the control circuit 130 via a conducting wire 120, and the electrode 112 is connected to the control circuit 130 via a conducting wire 121. According to changes in sensing capacitance values of the electrodes, the control circuit 130 determines information such as position and duration of touch control events. Due to different distances from the electrodes to the control circuit 130, lengths of the conducting wires influence resistance values of the electrodes corresponding to the control circuit. Known to one person skilled in the art, the resistance of the conducting wire is proportional to the length of the conducting wire. For the conventional circuit configuration of the electrodes and the control circuit in FIG. 1, as an electrode is located farther away from the control circuit 130, the corresponding resistance value gets larger. The unequal resistance values of the electrodes not only result in circuit design complications but also have an influence on the determination accuracy of the control circuit 130. Given a solution that is capable of individually adjusting the resistance values of the electrodes, circuit design flexibilities can be enhanced to improve the accuracy performance of self-capacitive touch panels.